


You're Not Her

by RABNerd28



Series: Angsty Zarlie Smut [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Lingerie, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Unrequited Love, mentions of zelda - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-08-28 13:06:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16723977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RABNerd28/pseuds/RABNerd28
Summary: After a successful mission, all Zari wanted to do was play video games, and then cry herself to sleep. But a certain shape-shifter has other ideas, and decides to give Zari the one thing she wants. At least for a night.





	You're Not Her

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second time writing smut, and my first time writing femslash smut, so it might be kind of discombobulated and make no sense. This also took a lot of editing for that reason. Also because I slipped way to many random sex acts into this, and had to take them out.
> 
> Zarlie is now my life.

Zari stared at the screen, focused on killing Ganondorf. But she didn’t build up enough stats, and her health potions were gone. Link was quickly cut down.

“Damn it.” She muttered to herself. They had just finished another crazy mission, and all she wanted to do was lock herself in her room and play video games.

It had nothing to do with avoiding a certain member of the team.

“Looks like you’re having fun.” Speak of the devil. Zari turned to the door. Charlie was leaning against it, a bottle of something in her hand. Zari wasn’t sure why, but she was now wearing a long black coat. Her hair was down and all curly, make-up was toned down more. She kind of looked more like- Zari didn’t want to finish that thought, and shook it from her mind.

“What do you want?” Zari put down the controller and turned off the TV.

“I wanted to talk.” Charlie walked into the room. “And apologize.” She stood in front of the bed, arms crossed, looking straight into Zari’s eyes. “I shouldn’t have said what I said, about your friend. I didn’t know her. I can’t really say anything.”

“Well, thanks I guess.” Zari glanced away, and started to pick at the blanket.

 “I also didn’t think about how much she meant to you. That you were in love with her.”

“Yeah, well. No one else knows that one. Just me. And you. Can’t exactly say anything. Nate was her boyfriend.”

“I don’t get that. He’s so simple. So boring.” Zari couldn’t help but chuckle at Charlie’s opinion of Nate. “Your Amaya, I think she would have needed someone with a little more, how do I put it?” Charlie opened the top of her drink, and took a quick swallow. She started to snap her fingers a couple of times. “Not excitement. Not fun.” Snap, snap, snap. “Got it, spice. From what you tell me, she needed someone with a little more spice. Nothing like Mr. Daddy Issues.”

“Nate’s not all bad.” Zari switched to playing with the stone on her bracelet. Something that connected her to Amaya.

“Seriously? He was the boyfriend of the woman you love, and yet you’re going to just accept that?” Zari just shrugged.

“She’s gone. Not coming back. Either way, I couldn’t have ever made her love me.”

“What would you do,” Charlie slowly made her way closer to Zari. “If she came back?” Charlie’s hands were suddenly on either side of Zari. She moved her face in close, Zari leaned back more. “Would you tell her that you love her?”

“I-I don’t know.”

“How often do you think of her? Lying beneath you, kissing you.” Charlie moved her hand to Zari’s thigh. Zari tensed and became hot at the action. “I can make that real for you.” Zari didn’t have time to process Charlie’s words, before Charlie was kissing her.

Charlie’s kiss was warm, and slow, seeming to savor every moment. And Zari wanted to as well, would have. But Charlie was Charlie. She was a good kisser, but she was Charlie. She wasn’t Amaya. Zari broke the kiss, moving back slowly. Charlie didn’t move away, just smirking at Zari.

“Why would you do that?” Zari was whispered. Not moving from her spot, on the verge of tears. Charlie stood up.

“Because you are very, very, attractive. So sleeping with you wouldn’t be the worst decision I’ve ever made.” Charlie began to untie the knot on her coat. Zari turned away. “I have also put on many faces, I miss it. So, I give you your dream night, hopefully diffusing whatever tensions going on between us. In the morning we pretend that nothing happened. We both come out feeling much much better.” The sound of the coat hitting the ground, pulled Zari’s gave back to Charlie, her mouth falling open at what she saw.

Charlie was dressed in all black lingerie that left nothing to the imagination. The heels she wore made her taller, she knew she was completely in control. But what caught Zari’s attention was the necklace around her neck. It was Amaya’s totem.

“Where did you get that?” Still staring at Charlie, barely able to breath. Charlie started to play with the totem.

“This?” She asked innocently. “You have an entire room that will make you whatever clothing you want. It was all so simple.”

She walked over to the door, and clicked the button to close it. She walked over to the bed, and sat down next to Zari, who was still unable to look at her. She couldn’t. It felt too wrong. Looking at Amaya like that. It wasn’t Amaya, she reminded herself.

Zari felt lips against her neck, and she breathed deeply, trying to calm herself. She should push Charlie away, should tell her no. But she didn’t.

“Let me be her,” Charlie said between kisses. “Just for tonight. Let me give you you’re night with the woman you love.” Zari turned to look at Charlie, who had stopped her kisses at the movement. Her face, her whole demeanor had changed. She was so calming. So much like Amaya. How she was able to do that after only seeing pictures, Zari didn’t want to know.

“Charlie…” Zari said, when Charlie placed a finger on her lips.

“That’s not my name tonight.” Zari’s breath was taken away at her voice. The accent was gone. She sounded like Amaya. So much like Amaya. “What’s my name?”

Zari knew that this was her last chance to turn back. She could tell Charlie to leave, pretend this never happened. But she looked like Amaya. She sounded like Amaya. She was offering to be Amaya. Even if it was just for the night. Zari could have the woman she loved. Could have her.

“What’s my name?”

“Amaya.” Zari whispered.

Charlie nodded, and leaned in, catching Zari’s lips in her own. Zari kissed her back. She needed this. _Just for tonight,_ She thought. _Just tonight._

Charlie pushed Zari down onto the bed, breaking the kiss. She placed herself between Zari’s legs, and slipped her hands up her shirt. Zari lifted herself up slightly and helped remove it from her body. Charlies began to trace at the edge of her bra with her finger.

“You’re so beautiful like this.” Charlie said. Zari didn’t realize that her other hand unhooking the bra from the back. The garment slipping off of her. She made quick work of it and threw it to the side.

Charlie’s began to suck at her breasts. Zari’s head fell back at the feeling of pleasure, letting out several gasps. Charlie bit at her nipple causing her hips to buck with each little movement. Charlie removed her lips with a tug at her nipple, Zari wanted to get up and chase Charlie, but was held down in place by the shapeshifter.

“Stay right where you are,” Her fingers began to slowly moved down, trailing across her breasts. Then down her stomach and at the edge of her jeans. “Tonight is about you.” She popped the button on Zari’s jeans.

Charlie got rid of them quickly, Zari not even needing to lift her hips. Her panties were practically ripped off. Her fingers slowly traced down, till finding her clit and gave it a single flick. Zari let out a loud gasp.

“You’re so sensitive.” Charlie lowered her face so that she was now between Zari’s legs. The image below her was almost enough to make her cum. Amaya between her legs, hands on her thighs, spreading her apart. “I wanna make you cum. Make the only words your able to say be yes, and my name.” Charlie started to kiss at her thighs, eventually turning to light bites. She was moving up, till she was right at Zari’s center. She stuck her tongue out and started to lick at Zari’s clit slowly.

Zari lost the ability to breath normally, or stay silent, letting out loud gasps. Eyes wide from the bits of pleasure she was getting. But the slow light pressure wasn’t enough. She wanted those lips completely around her. Wanted them pressed into her.

“More.” Zari was eventually able to get out. But all Charlie did was stop. Zari whimpered at the loss.

“More what?” Charlie’s hands were now feeling up and down Zari’s legs leaving her weak with each little movement. “I need you to tell me what you want.” Zari knew that Charlie was playing her. She had been since the moment she entered the room. But she didn’t care. She knew what she wanted. She lifted herself up slightly, resting on her elbows and looking down. She stared Charlie directly in the eyes.

“I want you to stop playing, and eat me out.” It was an order, and she could see the real Charlie a little bit through her Amaya demeanor.

“Anything you want,” Zari watched her wiggle her hips, as she moved her hands and put slight pressure on Zari’s legs, and Zari opened them even more. “Anything for you Z.”

Zari didn’t receive a warning when Charlie’s mouth was suddenly completely closed around her. The warmth and pleasure causing her arms to go week and her legs start to wrap around Charlie’s head. Charlie seemed to be an expert, knowing the right moments to move from her clit, just before she could cum. Small whimpers were all she could let out between the gasps, and only when Charlie would briefly removed her mouth.

“If you remove your mouth one more time,” Zari was able to pant out. “I’m going to make you stay there. Whether you want to or not.” Charlie returned her mouth, and Zari’s mind was breaking. She was so, so close. Charlie removed her mouth again, only this time staying away longer. Zari moved her right arm from the bed and grabbed a fistful of Charlie’s hair. “I told you to stay where you were.” She pulled Charlie back to her, mouth open and completely around her, but doing nothing. “Eat me. Now.”

Zari could feel Charlie smile around her, and she started to move. Zari still keeping her hand where it was in case she decided it was a good idea to move. Charlie then stuck out her tongue out, moving quickly as she lapped at Zari’s clit.

“Yes, yes, yes, yes.” It was a mantra on her tongue, her head falling back as she repeated the word over and over again.

Warmth surrounded her one last time, finally feeling the familiar tightness and her legs shaking. Charlie licked her clit one final time, and Zari moaned as she came. Charlie continued her motions as Zari road out her orgasm. Zari removed her hand from Charlie’s head, expecting her to remove her mouth, but she didn’t.

She continued, giving Zari more stimulus. Zari could barely move, not having any energy to tell her to stop. Her eyes rolled back at the over stimulation, and suddenly she was coming again. She didn’t expect it to happen so fast, but was too tired to question it. She expected Charlie to stop, but Charlie kept going. She lapped at her clit, which was starting to hurt, but pleasure still flowed through her and she was came again. This time tears formed in her eyes.

“What the hell,” She was finally able to get out.

Her hips bucked up into Charlie, her body deciding things more than her mind. Charlie was going back to slowly flicking, which gave her clit some rest, but was still giving her intense waves of pleasure, and needing to come again. Charlie stopped licking, but left her tongue there, moving it off her clit slowly only to add pressure again. Zari whimpered at the little movements, legs shaking again. She removed herself from between Zari’s legs and Zari wanted to scream.

“Magic, love.” Charlie said, but Zari almost forgot what she was talking about. She was now sitting up, and had placed Zari’s leg up over her shoulder. “Once you come for me, I can make you come as often as I want, be it in less than a minute, or a full hour. Don’t worry,” Her hand was on Zari. She moved her thumb, now making small circles on Zari’s clit. Zari’s vision was starting to go. “We have to be in physical contact. I have to be touching where you get pleasure. Although, I like to take it slow.” Zari clawed at the bed sheets. “So we are going to be here a while.”

Zari wasn’t sure if she could take that kind of torture, as Charlie removed her hand. Zari wanted to grab it, but Charlie’s had grabbed Zari;s ankle and moved Zari’s legs around her shoulders. Zari watched as Charlie stuck out her tongue, and lowered her face an inch. Licking at Zari slowly. Zari cried out at the contact, her hand grabbed at her breasts, playing with her nipples, pinching and twisting to add to the pleasure.

“How much do you want to cum?” Charlie had stopped. Zari nodded quickly, only focus on her need to cum. Cum on that face again, pull those lips to hers and taste herself on that tongue. “Then beg.”

“Please,” Zari let out, practically screeching. “Please, please let me cum. Let me cum, let me cum.”

Charlies mouth is on her again and what she’s doing should be illegal. Zari’s vision is fading, as she feels on the edge, but never actually reaching it. She’d do anything right now.

“I want to cum, I want to cum, I want to cum! Oh please, god, Amaya, let me cum! Please, oh god, please! Let me AHHHHHHHH!” She lets out a scream as she finally came, her vision going white for a few seconds. She swore she saw jannah.

Charlie removed her tongue and slowly lowered Zari’s shaking legs back to the bed. She moved herself from between them and laid at Zari’s side. Zari was breathless, unable to think. She felt kisses along her neck and shoulder.

“Zari,” She looked over at Charlie, both of them panting. Charlie was still in black lingerie, one of the straps was slowly coming off, allowing Zari to see more of Charlie. “You’ve made me so wet, hearing you scream, and gasp and pant.” Charlie was making small gasps between each word. Zari’s eyes slid down Charlie’s body and saw that she had placed her hand inside her panties, and was now masturbating. “I didn’t want to cum yet, I want you to do that. I want you to make me cum.” Charlie pulled her hand out of her panties, grabbed Zari’s, and placed it where her own hand was previously, allowing Zari to feel how wet she was. “Make me cum. Please. Make me cum.”

Zari captured Charlie’s lips in her’s, tasting herself on Charlie’s tongue. She slipped her fingers into Charlie’s panties. Zari went lower and immediately put two fingers into Charlie. She arched her back and let her head fall back. Zari quickly found the shape-shifters g-spot and began to hit it, Charlie moaning at the movements. Zari curled her fingers several times, Charlie bucking her hips, wanting more. She moved them back and forth, and Charlie broke their kiss. She rolled onto her back so that she could spread her legs easier, causing Zari to remove her hands from inside of Charlie.

She moved herself, now in between Charlie’s legs and spreading them wide. She mouthed at the panties, biting at the top and pulling them down using her teeth. Charlie moved her legs to get the garment to cooperate in being removed. Charlie removed the straps of her lingerie, slipping down to reveal her breasts completely, groping them, and pushing her chest up so that it emphasized each little movement. Zari’s mouth slipped open and the panties fell out of her mouth.

She crawled up Charlie’s body and grabbed her hands, moving them to be over her head. She bit at a nipple, while her hand pinched and teased at the other one. Charlie made breathy little noises, her hands were now in Zari’s hair. Zari switched to kisses and started to move lower and lower, her hands followed close behind, mapping Charlie’s body in the process.

“You are so beautiful.” Zari kissed at inside of Charlie’s thighs. “I could just stare at you. Just watch you.”

“I think you’d like to do more that wa-AH.”

Zari put her mouth over Charlie’s clit, sucking slow. She switched between sucking and lapping at Charlie’s folds, loving Charlie’s taste. She didn’t think it would be this good. Different than every other girl she’d tasted, she never wanted to not taste. She was aware that it was probably the magic, but really didn’t care. She removed her mouth and stuck two fingers into Charlie. Charlie breathed in deep and sharp as Zari hit her g-spot again and again. Charlie’s threw her head back and panted. Zari added a third finger, and put her mouth over Charlie’s clit again, Charlie moaning at each little bit of contact.

“Zari.” Charlie moaned out. Hearing her name said that way, in that voice, turned her on even more. She removed her mouth and paused her fingers. Charlie stared down at her in frustration.

“What do you say?” Zari smirked up at Charlie. She curled her fingers slightly, just on the edge of Charlie’s g-spot. Charlie gasped, and tried to move her hips, but Zari used her other hand to hold them in place. “That’s not what I want.” Charlie groaned.

“Please.” She mumbled out. Zari started to move her fingers out.

“I’m sorry? What was that?”

“Please.” She gritted out.

“Please what?”

It was then that Charlie had moved off of Zari, and pulled her up so that they were face to face. She flipped Zari over onto her back, Zari didn’t know how it had happened. Charlie’s was now straddling Zari’s head, hovering just above Zari’s lips.

“Please, make me cum, while I ride that talkative little mouth of yours.” Zari nodded quickly and placed her mouth around Charlie. “Ah, that’s a good girl.”

She rocked her hips into Zari’s mouth over and over again, working in sync with her tongue. Zari lapped at Charlie eagerly. Charlie traced the side Zari’s face as she rocked.

“You have such big beautiful eyes. I love having them look up at me. You’re so good beneath me. So obedient. You wanted me to take control didn’t you?” Zari couldn’t even nod. She could stop from licking and sucking at Charlie’s, but she didn’t want to, already addicted to the taste. She moaned, Charlie faltering her movements when she did. The vibrations clearly having an effect. So Zari moaned and moaned.

“You are so sneaky. Now,” Charlie stopped a moment as Zari moaned again. She grabbed at Zari’s hands and placed them at her thighs. “Use those magical fingers of yours to make me cum.” She moved herself up slightly, Zari taking a proper breath once she did. “Fingers now.” Zari quickly stuck three fingers into Charlie, Charlie immediately rocking into them. “Stick out your tongue.” Zari did as she was told. Charlie rocked on Zari’s fingers, moving forwards so that her clit hit Zari’s tongue. Zari’s followed Charlie’s movements.

Charlie moved her hips faster and faster, and with a cry she came. Zari let her ride out her orgasm, slowly removed her own fingers once Charlie was down. Charlie removed her leg from around Zari’s face, moving on top of Zari so that their faces were even with one another. They kissed, Charlie quick to slip her tongue into Zari’s mouth. Zari didn’t even try to take the lead, and let their tongue’s move along one another, each tasting the other. Charlie broke the kiss and sat up, Zari moaning at the loss.

“I don’t think either of us want this to end.”

Charlie crawled down and was now sitting between Zari’s legs again. She pressed Zari’s legs apart, Zari knew she could take more of Charlie’s mouth on her. But instead of her mouth Charlie placed one of her legs on the other side of Zari’s hips, wrapping her legs around Zari. She slid herself, till they were touching and started to slowly move her hips. Zari gasped at the movement.

At first Charlie moved slowly, both women breathing heavily, and staring into each others eyes. Zari moved her hands to Charlie’s hips and started to move her own. They kept pace with each other, each slow moment becoming more and more torturous. They moved their hips faster, pleasure building and building.

“Do you want to cum?” Charlie let out, heavy, like she couldn’t take the torture.

“Mmm-hmm.” Zari tried to move her hips faster and faster.

“I could have you like this, for days on end.” Charlie stopped, holding her hips in place. “Keep you right on the edge. Make you go insane before the first hour was over.” Zari pushed herself up so that she was now face to face with Charlie.

“Don’t you dare.” Zari pushed at Charlie’s shoulder till she was the one lying flat on the bed. Charlie let out a breathy laugh, and Zari started to grind her hips down. Moving faster and faster. Friction building up pressure again. She needed a release.

“Yes, yes, yes!” Charlie let out a groan and threw her head back and came. Zari slowed down to ride her out through the orgasm, and get her to her own.

“You’re doing it again.”

“I want to cum at the same time.” Charlie said, finally moving her hips again. “Don’t you want that? It’ll feel so good.”

Zari couldn’t answer as she felt herself reach the edge, trying to get closer and closer to orgasm. She couldn’t get over that edge. No matter how much she moved her hips, she couldn’t cum. At this point she needed it.

“Ahhh.” All of Zari’s grinding had given Charlie another orgasm, but only left herself frustrated, and in desperate need. “You are magic, Z.” Zari couldn’t move any faster. She was going to scream out in frustration if she didn’t get a release. She knew that Charlie wanted her to beg again.

“I’m not going to beg.” She got out through deep breaths, he hips were becoming more and more erratic, losing all sense of rhythm. She just wanted that release.

“I don’t want you to.” Charlie was now looking up at her with big wide eyes, her mouth open in a slight pout and was taking in very deep breaths. “I want you to say my name, every time you rock those magical little hips of yours. Then I want you to cum with me.”

“Amaya!” Zari let out at her next rock, completely at Charlie’s mercy, not even thinking about the request. “Amaya!” Another wave of pleasure hit her. “Amaya, Amaya, Amaya, Amaya, Amay-AAAAHHHH!” They both released at the same time. Charlie moved her hips slowly as they rode out their orgasm, Zari could only fall back in relief and exhaustion.

Charlie untangled herself from Zari’s legs, and removed the lingerie fully from her body, throwing it onto the floor. She climbed up by Zari and lay down, kissing her lazily. Zari felt high. Her mind completely blank, fogging in and out as pleasure still coursed through her body. She felt herself slipping to unconsciousness as she broke the kiss. She closed her eyes and fell asleep, holding close to the warm body beside her.

-

Zari slowly woke, completely exhausted, and wanting to drift back into sleep. The mattress felt warmer than normal, and she rolled over to try and get back to sleep. She felt a presence beside her, and fluttered her eyes open, seeing the sleeping figure beside her.

Amaya.

Last night suddenly came back to her, and she bolted right up, panting heavily. She’d let Charlie pretend to be Amaya. Let her use the memory of the woman she loved and had sex with the shape-shifter who looked like her. She curled her fist against the blanket, and clenched her teeth.

“I thought you were more the sleeping in person,” Charlie had awoken. Zari didn’t need to turn around to know that her little game was over. Her British accent was back, and her demeanor was completely her. Zari felt nails brushing against her arms, followed by kisses along her neck. “Unless you wanted a round two.” Charlie brushed her finger along Zari’s chin, and angled her head till they faced each other. Charlie kissed Zari slowly. Zari started to kiss her back, was tempted by Charlie’s words, but pulled back. She couldn’t do that to her memory of Amaya. Not more that she’d already done.

“Please leave,” She looked away from Charlie, curling her arms around her legs, and hiding her face in her knees. Charlie didn’t say anything. Zari felt the blanket move, and watched as Charlie collected her things and got dressed. She picked up the necklace from the side dresser. “Leave it.” Charlie put it back down slowly.

“Well,” She tied her coat tightly. “See you on the bridge.” She walked through the door and back to her own room.

When the door swished closed, Zari curled herself into her knees and just let herself sob. She’d done this. Let someone pretend to be Amaya. She felt worse than before. The hole in her chest felt deeper, and it was mixed with the feeling of never being clean, of betraying a memory. She had to be in love with a girl who was gone. Who had never loved her the same. She had a cheap one night stand because what else could she do, when Charlie looked like her Amaya, and offered it to her.

She fell back onto the bed, staring at the fake necklace. She grabbed it, and started to trace the edges. It didn’t feel the same. The magic Amaya’s radiated off was gone. It just looked like Amaya’s. But it was nothing but an imitation.

Just like Charlie.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this was based way too much on porn. Darn sexy lesbian porn that I don't watch.


End file.
